


i'm in love with your brother

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wonwoo comes rushing home when his estranged brother gets into an accident. He suspects foul play, especially with an alleged fiancé involved.





	i'm in love with your brother

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo this is the same anon who wrote wonwoo book of world records hhhh I know I said I have a spin-off planned for that (which is true) but this won't leave my head so... here it goes. this, along with wbowr, is another movie-inspired story so i'm making it a series. if you can tell which one, you win............. nothing. but taste.

“Hey loser. Need a ride?”

Wonwoo startles from where he stands in the taxi line, tense shoulders relax just slightly when he notices who it is. Of course Seokmin would find out exactly when Wonwoo would be arriving at Incheon International Airport without Wonwoo himself bothering to shoot him a text beforehand.

He raises his eyebrows after tossing his luggage into the boot. “Get out of the driver’s seat.”

“Sheesh, pushy.” Seokmin obliges, though, getting out of the driver seat and walking over to the front passenger seat.

He launches into one of his rambles as Wonwoo gets his bearings, not even the least bit bothered by the fact that Wonwoo doesn’t even say a single word. They’ve worked together for so long that Seokmin knows not to take it to heart whenever Wonwoo gets like this. All Wonwoo does is disable the handbrake before driving off towards the hospital, mind set on precisely what he’s planning to do.

“It’s well past visiting hours. But that’s not going to stop you, is it?”

Wonwoo briefly considers lying. But he ends up not answering.

“If only we had the same energy for White Rabbit,” Seokmin sighs dramatically. “I keep telling you, the Jeon name would make it an instant hit. Or at least the money will.”

Wonwoo snorts. Years ago, before Seokmin became the only editor who was willing to take him on, he would’ve raised his hackles and snapped at the mere suggestion of cutting corners, especially when it involves using his family name to get ahead. Few things riled him up more than that. Wonwoo was Wonwoo himself before he was a Jeon. But he knows better now than to take Seokmin’s words, clearly told in jest, far too seriously. Besides, he’s really about to use his family name for once, isn’t he?

None of the staff puts up much of a fight when he shows them his real ID for once. He doesn’t do this, not really, doesn’t bend and break the rules to fit his own agenda all the time. It’s quite a bit of readjustment, watching others bend easily to his requests for once, having gotten used to fighting for it. In a way, it’s sort of a relief, though. The hospital is far from being one of Wonwoo’s favourite places in the world. He hates it, in fact. Hates it with every single fibre of his being. It’s a place of loss, grief, and singular pain. Every single time he was there for personal reasons, Wonwoo lost someone. It was his father, the last time he was there.

He forces himself to set aside the idea of it being his own brother next.

Seokmin finds the room for them without much issue. It’s a good thing, too, because as soon as Wonwoo feels far too useless to think. It’s worse when he steps into the private ward and sees Jun, lying unconscious in the lone bed. Wonwoo’s feet feel like lead.

_ Hit-and-run _ , Joshua had said.  _ Perp’s car was conveniently just out of range of all nearby CCTV within the area. _

Convenient. Too convenient.

This had to be a deliberate attack on Jun’s life. But where does he even start? Jun has made so many enemies that it would take a full-blown investigation to find out.

Seokmin reads the bright lights and indicators next to Jun’s bed that are beyond the extent of Wonwoo’s cognitive abilities right now.

“He’s in stable condition.”

“Jun’s a fighter,” Wonwoo finally says as he grips the edge of Jun’s bed. “I’m not surprised.”

He really isn’t. Wonwoo’s shaken, for sure, but somehow, he knew Jun would be okay. Growing up, Wonwoo had been the only one taking one martial arts class after the other while Jun did everything he could to avoid them. But it didn’t matter. Jun was always stronger. Always the fastest to recover from anything, always the one who picked himself up immediately after falling. In a way, that was probably why their father had pushed Wonwoo harder.

“You know, this is the first time I’m meeting your brother in person. Even when he’s unconscious, he’s better-looking than you.”

On any other day, Wonwoo would have responded to his teasing. Instead, he continues to stare at Jun’s motionless form. “I’ll stay here tonight. You should go home, Seok. You look like hell.”

“I could say the same to you. I hope the other guy looks worse.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just get a nurse to spare me a blanket and get some shut-eye here.”

Seokmin shakes his head and lets him be; there’s a hard line set on Wonwoo’s face that lets him know that nothing can change his mind. When he reaches the doorway, though, he pauses and turns around, tossing the car keys in his direction. Wonwoo only barely manages to catch them before they hit the vinyl flooring.

“Take the car.”

“What? No.” Letting Wonwoo drive his car is one thing. Handing over his keys entirely without him around, even for one night, though… “Seok, I’ll just grab a cab home later. You don’t have to do that.”

“You’re paying for the parking, obviously. And make sure she’s got a full tank when I get her back.” Seokmin shrugs. “Your own car’s still in the shop and I know how picky you are about cars. Rich boys and their toys. Josh barely uses his so I can bully him into letting me use it. Just be sure to get some sleep so you don’t, like, hurt my baby or something. Use the mirrors and actually check your blind spots when you reverse for a change.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know what he did to deserve Lee Seokmin. When he first got out of the academy and was stuck with a raging alcoholic of an old man on the verge of retirement for a partner, Wonwoo braced himself for hell on earth until the department finally replaced him with Seokmin. Wonwoo thinks that he must have saved a nation in a past life. “You just want gas money.”

“Yep. Guilty.” Seokmin’s answering grin is brilliant before it fades into seriousness. “Get some rest, though. For real. I can’t lose my best writer.”

His best writer. Sure. Does he count as a writer if a grand total of three copies of his book were ever sold? Some days, Wonwoo feels like taking the easy way out, take his trust fund and run.

“It’s going to be so much work,” Seokmin continues. “Wonwoo, there’s going to be so much paperwork.”

“I see, you’re more concerned about extra work than the idea of my death.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seokmin laughs as he turns to walk away. “I’ll get a nurse to come to you with a spare blanket on my way out!”

Wonwoo’s eyes dart towards Jun and back at the machine next to him. It takes him back to a time when Jun himself would stand almost exactly in the same location, trying to get Wonwoo to help him figure out what any of these figures and charts actually meant on the day their father had been hospitalised. Wonwoo had been too busy shaking like a pale little leaf to respond and only realised much later that that was just Jun’s way of coping and looking for comfort.

Except now Jun’s exactly where his father was.

A nurse interrupts his internal reverie. She’s probably just as young as Wonwoo, somewhere in her late twenties, and yet, her dark eye circles are far more visible, underneath a thin layer of hastily applied concealer.

“Sir, you wanted blankets?”

“Yes, I did.” Wonwoo smiles. He quickly checks her name tag. “Thank you, uh, Ms. Park.”

She bows in response before moving to leave.

“Wait,” Wonwoo stops her, raising the arm mid-air that isn’t holding on to the blanket. “Do you… do you know anything about his current condition?”

Nurse Park hesitates to respond. “I think you might find clearer answers from the doctor. What I can say for certain is that your brother is out of danger for now and we’ll be watching him.”

“Right.” Wonwoo glances towards Jun for a second. “When will the doctor be around?”

“He’ll be here for morning rounds. One of my staff has already informed one of your relatives that we’ll be contacting them when he’s here but I’m assuming you’re still going to be here?”

Wonwoo nods.

She smiles kindly at him. “I’ll leave a note for the doctor to let him know you’re here first thing. Don’t worry. Your brother will be fine.”

“Thank you.”

He settles into the couch by the wall after she leaves. It’s obviously not quite meant for anyone to sleep in, let alone someone as tall as Wonwoo. His long legs are comically curled into the small space as he lies down facing Jun. Part of him is intent on staying vigilant the entire night. What if something goes wrong while he’s asleep? What if Jun wakes up? Or if this truly was an earnest effort on Jun’s life, what if someone comes back and finishes the job? Wonwoo his eyelids feel heavy, drawing shut against his will. He dreams of climbing the tallest tree, for hours and hours, with no sign of the end.

  
  
  
  
  


“Wonwoo! Wonwoo! You’re here!”

Soonyoung’s smile is a little watery when Wonwoo finally manages to open his eyes. He pulls Wonwoo into a bone-crushing hug that squeezes something in his chest beyond the literal way before Wonwoo can even think to respond. Soonyoung has always been his favourite cousin. Even when Wonwoo tried to cut them all from his life, Soonyoung clawed and clawed his way back in, without any sign of backing down until Wonwoo gave up and let him.

“Hey.” Wonwoo grimaces at the dryness in his throat and the rancid smell of his own morning breath. “Hey. Sorry I took so long.”

“Shut up. It’s not like you could have teleported or something. Besides, I was here to help out with everything. You’re welcome.”

“He’s lying.” Seungcheol appears right behind Soonyoung. “I did all of it. As if he could have settled any paperwork through his tears.”

Wonwoo looks up at him, something in his chest squeezes again when he sees a genuine smile on Seungcheol’s face.

“Hey, stranger.” Seungcheol ruffles his hair, as if they were both still kids and Wonwoo is still his six-year-old cousin, trying to coax him into playing Left 4 Dead with him for another hour until Seungcheol eventually relents. The adults would then find out and scream for playing such a violent game and Seungcheol would be grounded for a whole weekend. “It’s good to see you again. No matter the circumstances.”

“How is he?” Wonwoo asks, eyes darting towards Jun. But he doesn’t wait for an answer when he notices someone standing awkwardly, with a box in his hands, next to Jun’s bed.

In his half-asleep haze, the first thought that comes to mind is how incredibly handsome he is. Almond-shaped eyes that are cat-like, perfectly sloped nose, strong jaw—he's completely stunning. The next thought that occurs to him, though, which in hindsight should have been his first, is that he has no idea who the hell he is. “Uh—Who the hell is  _ he _ ?”

Soonyoung pulls back from his embrace and follows his line of vision. “Oh! That’s Mingyu. He’s Jun’s fiancé. It’s lucky we managed to catch him as he was about to leave. He said he didn’t want to disturb you.”

There’s a pregnant pause where Wonwoo simply stares at Soonyoung, whose bright smile starts to fade the longer Wonwoo hesitates to respond. The pause seems to stretch for all eternity, long past the realm of total discomfort, and well into the zone of what the fuckery.

“Jun can’t be engaged,” Wonwoo finally says.

“Uh, yes he is? That’s who he’s engaged to.”

“Did he tell any of you about it?”

“No…”

”Then he’s not engaged. I think I’d know if my own brother is getting married.”

“But Wonwoo… you haven’t even spoken to him in like a year.”

Wonwoo doesn’t have an answer for that. It’s not exactly something that he can refute. How does anyone even begin to argue against simple truth? Right at the heart of it, he hasn’t actually spoken to Junhui for over a year now, verging real close on two. He shoots another doubtful glance at the man who claims to be Jun’s fiancé. His gaze is trained solely on Jun’s face, shoulders held stiff. It’s the kind of tension you’d see in someone who’s trying to hold back in spite of every single shred of instinct just screaming at them to do otherwise.

This man has something to hide.

Seungcheol sighs and gestures at him to leave the room with him. Wonwoo does so, reluctantly, tailing behind him into the hospital corridor.

“Look… Wonwoo.” Seungcheol pauses for a beat in search of the right words to say. “Yes, none of us knew about him. When the nurse on duty introduced us as his fiancé, I was kind of doubtful. But… Jesus. Wonwoo, he knew about Jun’s—god. How do I even. Um. He has the key to Jun’s apartment and everything. Maybe Jun had a reason to keep the relationship under wraps.”

“Well maybe he stole it.”

Seungcheol throws his hands up. “I didn’t wanna say it bro but he knows that Jun has an ugly, trashy tattoo—on—it’s on his ass, man! It’s literally right between his butt cheeks too, I—” Seungcheol sucks in a breath. “Someone had to take one for the team and check and—and of course it was me. I think I’ve got PTSD now. So yeah this dude’s for real.”

“Maybe... he just slept with Jun.” Wonwoo winces a little at the image that comes into his head.

“Disturbing imagery side, why would Jun give a one night stand the keys to his own apartment?” Seungcheol frowns. “At least give him the benefit of the doubt or something. It’s not like Jun’s awake to verify any of this. He even wanted to give us Jun’s keys back. Mingyu seems like a nice guy. Jun’s secretary knows him too. It all checks out.”

“Cheol. The accident wasn’t an accident. You know that right? It could have been anyone. It could be him for all you know.”

“But he could be innocent.”

“Guilty until proven innocent.”

“I don’t think—” Seungcheol stops himself, clearly giving up as he rolls his eyes and heads back into Jun’s ward.

Wonwoo doesn’t immediately follow him. Instead, he fishes for his phone, frowning slightly at the low battery, and texts Seokmin.  As always, it takes mere seconds for Seokmin to reply but Wonwoo has to think before he can do the same. Once he's done, he shoves his phone in his back pocket and heads back into the ward, where a round-faced male nurse is checking in on Jun. Meanwhile, the man who apparently goes as Mingyu is still in the exact same spot he was in when Wonwoo left the room with Seungcheol.

“So… you’re Junhui’s fiancé.” Wonwoo stands at the doorway, arms folded across his chest. “How did you two meet?”

It takes more than a while for Mingyu to register that Wonwoo is talking to him. The nurse looks up from Jun, eyes darting between Wonwoo and Mingyu and clears his throat, which, for some reason, gets a reaction out of Mingyu.

“I —well. It’s—I’m just. Well,” Mingyu scratches his nose. “Actually, I’m not—I know him from w-work.” He fidgets uncomfortably, his smile strained. Wonwoo doesn’t have to go through extensive training in any given law enforcement academy to see that someone is lying or withholding information.

“What’s Jun’s full name?” Wonwoo asks.

“What?”

“Don’t know, huh?”

“It’s... Wen Junhui,” says Mingyu slowly.

“Wonwoo,” Seungcheol’s voice is wary. “What—”

“Birthday?”

“10th June.”

“What’s his phone passcode?”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Seungcheol interrupts. “Wonwoo, you need to stop this.”

Wonwoo glares at Seungcheol, then returns his attention to Mingyu, who backs away.

“Look.” Mingyu‘s shoulders are drawn into himself again. “I was going to leave anyway. They wanted me to get his things for safekeeping.” He gesticulates awkwardly at the box in his arms. “So I thought I’d check on him for a bit before I left.”

“ _ You _ ’re keeping his things?” Wonwoo asks at the same time Seungcheol insists, “You can stay.”

“No—I mean, yeah—uh...really, I’ve got—I’ve got things I gotta do anyway. It’s okay. I’ll take my leave now.” Mingyu secures the backpack on his shoulder and heads for the doorway. “It’s… it’s good to see all of you.”

But he pointedly avoids Wonwoo’s gaze as walks sideways through the small gap between Wonwoo and the doorframe, disappearing around the corner.

“Now you’ve done it, man.” Seungcheol sighs.

Wonwoo hugs his arms closer to his chest defensively. Even Soonyoung looks upset by the turn of events. But Wonwoo just knows he’s right. His gut has never been wrong.

“You trust people too easily,” Wonwoo argues. “I mean. Should he be the one handling Jun’s belongings?”

Seungcheol shakes his head. “And you could use a little more trust.”

It’s late when Wonwoo finally makes his way to his rundown apartment. There are clear signs of Seokmin dropping by while he was gone, from the throw that has been left unfolded on the sofa to the forgotten empty pack of soju on the coffee table. He rolls his eyes, ignoring the mess, and opts to let Siri read out his messages in her mechanical, emotionless voice. He sinks into the couch, with lunch in the form of McDonald’s fries in hand.

**_You have three new messages._ **

**_+82…555-689 said..._ **

_Hey mysterious man. You were going to leave a number but got interrupted before you could finish writing but. I did some digging and got this. I could’ve been punked or whatever but if this is you Daniel call me._

Wonwoo grimaces. He has no idea who this woman is but whoever she is, one thing’s for certain: she’s been punked alright.

**_Would you like to reply? [Beep]_ **

“Nope.” She’ll learn eventually.

**_[Beep] Soonyoung said..._ **

_ Wonwoo come on. Go home for once. Jun would like that. And an old friend of yours too. _

The grimace on his face intensifies. Trust Soonyoung to pull that card.

**_Would you like to reply? [Beep]_ **

“I’ll do it later.”

**OK.**

**[Beep] Joshua said...**

_ Jeon Wonwoo, don’t even think about coming anywhere near this case with your brother. I know how you are. You’re not Sherlock fucking Holmes. Or you know, whoever his writer friend was. I’m— _

Wonwoo picks up his phone at that, effectively cutting Siri off. He leans back in his couch, head resting awkwardly, as he passive-aggressively ignores Joshua. Instead, he unlocks his phone to read Soonyoung’s message. Soonyoung had attached a picture of Wonwoo and Junhui’s old cat. God damn it, Soonyoung.

He curses as he dials Seokmin.

“Seok. If you need to find me, I’ll be at my family’s home instead of the apartment.”  
  



End file.
